


The Cold

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Common Cold, Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Illnesses, Multi, One Shot, Sarcasm, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After taking care of Lydia, who has a cold, Delia catches it from the teenager and Barbara ends up taking care of Delia.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalxtic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/gifts).



“Achooo...”

Delia looked up from what she was doing at the moment, seeing Lydia coming down the stairs. The teenager’s nose was Red and streaming constantly, her eyes watery, and not to mention she was constantly sneezing and coughing.

Lydia made her way over towards the kitchen counter but before she could sit down, she suddenly felt tired and moved over to lay herself down on the couch in the living room. She sneezed again.

Delia took this opportunity to grab a thermometer from one of the cupboards and rush over to Lydia in order to take the teenager’s temperature. She placed the thermometer in Lydia’s mouth then took it out again.

“Lydia,” she said, gazing down at the thermometer in her hand and then back towards Lydia, resting a hand against the teenager’s forehead. “You’re burning up. You have a fever. It’s not the flu. I think you have a cold.”

“Thank you, captain obvious,” replied Lydia with a sarcastic eye roll.

As Delia rushed upstairs to grab a blanket to cover Lydia with, she ran into Barbara, who was on her way down the stairs.

“Delia,” the female ghost said, holding a hand out in front of the Life Coach to slow her down. “Slow down. What’s the rush?”

“Lydia’s caught a cold,” Delia explainedto the ghost in front of her. “I’m just going to get her a blanket.”

As if by magic, Barbara summoned a blanket for Delia out of thin air and handed it to the stunned, surprised Life Coach in front of her. “There,” Barbara said with a smile on her face. “Now, let’s go back downstairs and cover Lydia up with this blanket so that she can rest up.”

“Great idea,” replied Delia, turning and following her female ghost friend down the stairs and into the living room.

As they walked down the stairs and entered the living room together, the two females could instantly tell that the teenager’s coughing had gotten louder and her nose was redder than before. Working together, the two women draped the blanket that Barbara had summoned over the teen and Lydia had immediately fallen asleep.

Barbara turned to head back upstairs to the attic of the house, calling over her shoulder to Delia. “I’m going back upstairs! Come up and let me know if Lydia needs anything.”

“Oka-,” Delia was halfway through saying before she sneezed and Barbara immediately turned around.

“Oh, Delia, you poor thing,” Barbara said as Delia sat herself on a comfy chair in the living room. “I think you may have caught Lydia’s cold. Here, let me summon you a blanket so that you can get some rest.” With that, Barbara summoned another blanket and covered a coughing Delia with it. Soon, Delia was fast asleep.

She, like Lydia, was coughing, but still asleep.

With two sick females in the house at the exact same moment, Barbara, and soon Adam and Charles, would know that things were going to be pretty hectic over the next three days.


End file.
